thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Элд Иггдра
Элд '- один из трех драконов-божеств религии Левин, существует в виде древнего 'Тысячелетнего Древа. Он является хранителем главного леса Эльфегорта, а также давним другом Эллуки Клокворкер. Held is one of the three dragon gods of the Levin religion incarnated as the ancient Millennium Tree. He is the guardian of the main forest of Elphegort, referred to as the Tree of Held, and is an old friend of Elluka Clockworker. Биография Ранние годы Во время пребывания в Райском Дворе Элд подружился с богами Левиа, Бегемо и Сикл. После наступления Второго периода Элд принял форму зеленоволосого молодого человека, говорящего как старик. Во время Третьего периода Сикл использовал Элда как модель для людей Эльфегорта. После Левиа и Бегемо объединились против выдвинутых Сикль правил, и Элд взял на себя защиту мира от двух богов, обратившись в дерево приблизительно в 528 году до начала календаря Эвиллиоса. Затем он создал лес и всю присутствующую в нем флору и фауну. Не имея необходимости лезть в человеческие дела Элд запретил своим духам покидать лес и контактировать с людьми. В какой-то момент Древо Элда стало известно людям из соседней страны и они стали поклоняться ему как части культовой секты религии Левин. Residing in the Heavenly Yard, Held became close friends with the gods Levia, Behemo, and Sickle. After Sickle enacted the Second Period, Held took on the form of a green-haired young man despite speaking like an old man. When the Third Period was created, Sickle used Held as the model for the world's Elphe people. After Levia and Behemo became Levia-Behemo and rebelled against Sickle's rules,Heavenly Yard Held incarnated as a tree about 528 years before the start of the EC calender,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook tasked with protecting humanity from the twin gods.Heavenly Yard He then created a forest around him and all the flora and fauna present in it. Required to not directly involve himself with human affairs, he ordered his spirits never to leave the forest or come near humans.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some time afterward the Tree of Held became known to the people in the nearby country of Heldogort and was worshiped as part of a cult sect in the Levin religion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Первородный грех Элд проигнорировал появление Первородного греха, полагая, что он не должен вмешиваться в мир смертных. В 11 году тайно встретился и сблизился с колдуньей Эллукой Чиркрасиа. После того как Гензель и Гретель убили Еву и разделили Первородный грех на Семь Смертных грехов Элд осознал опасность, которую они представляют. Не имея прямого отношения к грехам он позвал Эллуку и в 15 году дал ей задание собрать их все на его месте. Элд ожидал что она справится с миссией примерно за сто лет, он возложил всю ответственность на Эллуку. В какой-то момент Ирина Часовщица стала посещать Элда в виде красной кошки, используя различные женские тела как медиумов. After the events creating the Original Sin in EC 001, Held ignored them, believing he should not interfere with the mortal world.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 In EC 011, Held secretly met and became close with the sorceress, Elluka Chirclatia.Evil's Court Crossfade - Clockwork Requiem Once Hänsel and Gretel murdered Eve and split the Original Sin into the Seven Deadly Sins, Held realized the danger they posed. Having no direct connection to the Sins, Held summoned Elluka in EC 015 and tasked her with collecting them in his place. Expecting Elluka to complete her mission in about a hundred years, the earth deity placed the responsibility upon her and awaited her mission’s completion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some point, Irina Clockworker, in the form of a red cat, began visiting Held, appearing with different female bodies aswith each visit.Gloom of Held Trials of Gloom " " Примерно в 137 году Эллука пришла к богу и сказала что не может собрать сосуды греха, которые принадлежат Герцогу Сатериазису Веномании и Графу Качессу Криму, а также что одна из девушек в гареме Веномании Микулиа Грионьо выглядит как Ева Мунлит. Несколько столетий спустя Эллука снова навестит Элда в 325 году и сообщит, что один из сосудов - Парные Клинки Левианты - находится у Люцифенской церкви левинизма . Волшебница вернулась через некоторое время и Элд понял, что что-то должно произойти. Парные Клинки Левианты оказались поддельными и Эллука от разочарования ударила бога в лицо. Заметив, что бить его бессмысленно, Элд отмахнулся от колдуньи и сказал быть терпеливее. Взмутившись Эллука напомнила, что она лишь доброволец в поиске сосудов, однако бог возразил, так как она является причиной освобождения Демонов Греха. Around EC 137, Elluka visited the god and described her failure to acquire the vessels of sin owned by Duke Sateriasis Venomania and Count Kachess Crim, as well as how one of the girls in Venomania's harem, Mikulia Greeonio, had Eve Moonlit's appearance. Centuries later, Elluka visited Held again in EC 325 and mentioned that one vessel, the Twin Swords of Levianta, had been located at Great Levin Church in Lucifenia. The sorceress returned sometime later and Held understood something must have occurred. Disappointed to hear the Twin Swords of Levianta she collected were fake, the god was punched in the face as Elluka became frustrated by her continued failures. After noting how hitting him was pointless, Held brushed it off, saying they could only be patient. Elluka, outraged, reminded him that she was only volunteering to find the vessels born in his forest and the god countered that she was the reason the Demons of Sin were freed in the first place. После признания колдуньей своей роли в разрушении Магического Королевства Левианты, она снова ударила бога в лицо, и он вновь сказал что это не причиняет ему боли, прежде чем говорить о том, как было восстановлено "дьявольское" королевство. Эллука заверила Элда что они не похожи и вряд ли получит наследство Магического Королевства. Тем не менее он высказал беспокойство о восстановлении реликвии своей эпохи. Дух Микаэла села на одну из ветвей Элда и поприветствовала волшебницу, прежде чем улететь. Эллука спросила как много духов прислуживает ему и бог признался, что не помнит и затем решил обсудить Божественную Левианту, но колдунья сказала, что ее волнует другой вопрос. Недавно она взяла себе слугу у которой не было никакого таланта к магии. After the sorceress admitted her part in destroying the Magic Kingdom Levianta, she punched him in the face again and he reiterated that it didn't hurt him before mentioning how the "evil" kingdom had been rebuilt. Elluka assured him they were nothing alike and were unlikely to have inherited the Magic Kingdom's legacy. Still uncertain, he voiced his worry of them recovering his era's relic. The spirit Michaela then perched on Held's branches and greeted the sorceress before being promptly sent away and she asked how many spirits served him. The earth god admitted he didn't remember and asked if she wanted to discuss something related to Divine Levianta but the sorceress brushed it off, claiming there was something else bothering her. Elluka stated she had forcibly hired a new servant and the god asked if her odd choice was because the individual had magical talent, though the sorceress stated she had none. Полюбопытствовав, почему она путешествует с девушкой, Эллука напомнила про Микулиу Грионьо похожую внешне на Первородную Грешницу и спросила как много было неудачных кандидаток у Ма, если у нее не было потомков. Элд отмел ее беспокойства и сказал что происходящее в его эру схоже с этим временем, а вопрос почему посоветовал задать Левиа-Бегемо, потому что они создавали людей в мире, а не он. Колдунья усомнилась в своей возможности найти их, и так как демоническое присутствие Микулии не было обнаружено ни Элдом ни Эллукой, бог заверил, что сходство служанки с Евой просто случайность. Эллука оставила ее прикованной к собственному дому и бог, отметив ее жестокость, спросил оставила ли она пленнице какую-нибудь еду. Колдунья удивилась, вспомнила о том, что забыла это сделать и быстро ушла. Curious why she travelled with her then, Elluka mentioned Mikulia Greeonio and Held recalled what she had said about her, realizing she meant that the girl also had the Original Sinner's appearance. As Elluka questioned how so many had the failed Ma candidate's face if she had no descendants, Held brushed off her worry as something that happened in his Period as well, although seemingly more pronounced in the current world. The sorceress inquired why and Held told her to ask Levia-Behemo, claiming they were the creators of the world's humans, not him. After the sorceress questioned where she could find them, Held remained silent before asking whether Mikulia had a demonic presence in her. Once Elluka confirmed neither she nor her servant had such a presence, Held reassured her that their likeness to Eve was only accidental. Questioning if the sorceress brought her along, Elluka claimed she'd wreak havor on the psirits and left her locked at their residence. Noting her cruelty, he ask if he left her any food and the sorceress, shocked, remember she had forgotten and quickly left. Несколько часов спустя Элд увидел Ирину с мужчиной медиумом и спросил что ей нужно. Отметив, что он никогда ранее не видел ее использующую человека Ирина ответила, что это необходимость, но не стала раскрывать детали. Кошка поцарапала ствол и Элд сказал что ему не больно и чтобы она прекратила. Колдунья спросила где находится Эллука и бог посмеялся над ее просьбой. Кошка сказала, что та потревожила ее подчиненную и хочет ее вернуть. Не ответив бог сказал, что она превратит его в пепел, если он расскажет. Ирина заметила, что это не убьет его истинную сущность, но по словам Элда он бы не смогу остановить ее в облике дерева. Сорее всего он перестал бы существовать в мире смертных, если его тело будет разрушено, однако он упомянул возможность использования его божественной силы для ее уничтожения. Several hours later, Held saw Irina approach him with a male medium and asked what she wanted. Noting he'd never see her use a man before, Irina responded that it was a necessity, though refusing to divulge the details. As the cat scratched his trunk, he told her it didn't hurt him and told her to stop. The sorceress asked for Elluka's location in return and Held scoffed at her unusual request; the cat explained that she was disturbing one of her subordinates and wanted to try to reclaim her. Refusing to tell her, the god questioned if she'd turn him to ashes if he answered. Irina pointed out that doing so would fail to kill his real self and Held added that he in turn was helpless to stop her in his tree form. Explaing how he would likely stop existing in the mortal world if his body was destroyed, he mentioned the possibility of using his godly power to destroy her in the moment before he left. (Признав желание избежать такого исхода Ирина продолжала царапать лицо Элда и он вновь попросил ее не портить ствол. Допрошенный о том, почему никогда не говорил Эллуке о ней он сказал, что они не должны встречаться. Сообщив о ее планах наведаться к Эллуке, Элд понял, что она не собирается делать это сейчас. Ирина подтвердила, что хочет только вернуть свою пешку, поэтому пошлет других подчиненных так как она занята, продолжая царапать дерево. Даже если Элд скажет ей его кроне потребуется время на восстановление, на протяжении допроса он молчкал, пока Ирина не ушла, уступив ему.) Admitting she wished to avoid that outcome, Irina continued scratching Held's face and he reminded her not to damage his trunk. Interrogated on why he never told Elluka about her, he answered that the two of them couldn't meet, claiming it wasn't about the mage's HER. Stating her plans to approach Elluka herself eventually to take both sides of "that" from her, Held questioned if that meant she wasn't planning to approach her now. The sorceress reiterated that she only desired to reclaim her "pawn" and would send her other subordinates since she was so busy and continued scratching him. Commenting how even if he told her, his trunk would take time to regenerate, Held remained silent throughout Irina's interrogation until the sorceress finally conceded and left. Незамедлительно бог позвал Гумилию и проучил ей рассказать другим духам чтобы те укрепили барьер в лесу, не пропускающий людей с мощной магической силой. Гумилия отметила, что в таком случае Эллука не сможет войти, но Элд отмел ее опасения, сказав, что, вероятно, это и к лучшему. Когда дух осведомился придется ли им ввязываться в бой Элд подтвердил что это уже отдельная проблема. Пораженный идеей он сказал Гумилии о возможности покинуть лес, чтобы защитить Эллуку от одной личности. На вопрос как это удастся духу он заявил что подумает об этом, пока что не пришло время и дал задание делать барьер. Зевнув, он решил дальше спать. Immediately, the god called for Gumillia and tasked the spirit with telling the other spirits to strengthen the forest's barrier to keep out individuals with powerful magic. Gumillia noted that Elluka would be unable to enter in that case and he brushed off the concern, stating it was probably for the best. When the spirit inquired if they had gotten into a fight, Held confirmed it was a separate problem. Struck with an idea, Held told Gumillia he may one day need the spirit to leave the forest in order to protect Elluka from a certain person. Questioning how the spirit would manage that, he stated he'd think about it until that time came and entrusted the barrier to her. Yawning, he decided to return to sleep.Gloom of Held Reign of Evil В начале 499 года Эллука пришла к Элду предупредить о своем предсказании разрушения Люцифении и спросила о возможности превращения духов в людей. Вздохнув, Элд отметил как мало паломников приходят к нему, а затем вернулся к теме согласившись, что это возможно, но высказал сомнения на счет разрушения такого большого государства. Эллука отметила связь с Демоном Греха и принцесса Рилиан, как Баника или Веномания приведет к катастрофе, поэтому она хочет изгнать демона. Колдунья рассказала о своей попытке, но демон вернулся во второй раз и закрепился в ней очень сильно, без возможности легкого удаления. Элд понимая намерения Эллуки напомнил, что использование магии Часовщика может разрушить королевство при неудачном исходе, как было с ее страной. Она отмахнулась и спросила почему Рилиан еще одержима Демоном, бог предположил что Эллука изгнала и опечатала только кусок части сосуда, который находится в другом месте. In early EC 499, Elluka returned to Held, warning him that she predicted Lucifenia's destruction, asking him if it was possible to reincarnate spirits as humans. Sighing, Held noted how few pilgrims arrived anymore before returning to the topic, agreeing that it was possible, but that he doubted such a large country could be destroyed. Elluka responded it was connected to the Demons of Sin, to which he noted that Princess Riliane, like Banica and Venomania, would cause a disaster, asking if they could exorcise the demon instead. Elluka explained she had but the demon appeared to possess her a second time, rooting itself so that it could not be easily removed. Held, realizing Elluka’s intent, said that she wanted to use Clockwork magic, warning her that if she failed, she would destroy the country like she had done to her own. Elluka brushed it aside, questioning why Riliane was still under demonic possession, to which the god speculated that the mirror Elluka exorcised and sealed was only a piece, with the rest of the vessel living somewhere else. Элд спросил детали предсказания Эллуки, о том какой из знов был фиолетовым. Вторжение в Эльфегорт было неизбежным и бог поинтересовался о действиях ведьмы если оно провалится. Когда Эллука заявила о желании уйти и избежать беспорядков Элд размышлял каким она была человеком, но отметил, что она изменилась. Элд сказал ей что она боится потерять людей о которых заботится и скорее всего будет лучше убежать, чтобы не повторить Левиантскую катастрофу. В ярости Эллука ударила Элду в лицо, хотя он не потерял хладнокровие. Он объяснил волшебнице, что это не ее место для служения "справедливости" так как существование Люцифении может быть лучше для всего мира, а может и нет. Услышав оправдание Эллуки о ее обязанности подавить сосуды греха до начала бедствий, Элд вернулся к необходимости ведьмы в "ученике", но зевнул от усталости. Несмотря на жестокие попытки Эллуки остановить его, бог уснул и отдыхал некоторое время. Held then asked the specifics of Elluka’s premonition, asking which of the four images was purple. Learning it was the invasion of Elphegort that was inevitable, the earth deity asked Elluka what she would do if she failed. When Elluka declared she would simply leave and avoid the mess, Held mused she was that kind of person, but noted how it was different than before. After a brief silence, Elluka asked Held to clarify, and he elaborated that she was afraid to lose the people she cared for and would rather run away than repeat the Levianta Catastrophe. Enraged, Elluka punched Held's face, albeit unaffecting his composure. Lecturing her, Held told the sorceress it wasn’t her place to serve “justice", describing that Lucifenia’s existence may or may not be better for the world. Hearing Elluka’s excuse that it was her duty to suppress the vessels of sin before the calamity, Held returned to the topic of needing an “apprentice” but became tired, yawning. Despite Elluka’s violent attempts to stop him, the deity slipped into a slumber, resting for some time.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Позднее он проснулся и узнал, что Микаэла, одна из его лесных духов, покинула лес и пропала безвести. Элд взревел, когда Микаэла вернулась и целую ночь отчитывал ее за нарушение правил и поимку людьми. На следующий день он услышал извинения и спокойно объяснил о том что хотел научить ее на своих ошибках, описывая как важно ей быть с ним и как он волновался. После того как Микаэла вновь извинилась Элд простил ее и снова уснул. Через несколько дней Элд проснулся и к нему сразу же подошла Микаэла, рассказав о мольбе Клариссы, пока он спал. Элд рассказал о дискриминации клана Нецума, отметив что вместе с больной матерью Кларисса не может убежать. Микаэла решила надавить на бога, чтобы тот принял решение, но Элд сказал что дух не должен взаимодействовать с людьми, так как даже боги не вмешиваются в человеческий мир. Своевременно придя Эллука заявила, что не ожидала такого от Элда и спросила зачем же тогда он дал ей миссию. thumb|left|Held expresses his worry regarding the Clockwork Secret ArtHeld expresses his worry regarding the Clockwork Secret Art]]He later awoke, learning that Michaela, one of his forest spirits, had fled the safety of the forest and was missing. Held roared upon Michaela’s return, reproaching her the entire night for breaking his regulations and being caught by humans. The next day, Held heard Michaela’s apology, calmly explaining that he just wanted her to learn from her mistakes, describing how important she was to him and how worried he had been. After Michaela apologized again, Held forgave her then slipped into another slumber. Days later, Held awoke and was immediately approached by Michaela, who explained that Clarith prayed to him while he slept. Held explained the discrimination facing the Netsuma Clan, noting that, with her mother sick, Clarith would be unable to flee. As Michaela pressed the tree deity for a solution, he reiterated that the spirit should not interact with humans, as not even god should interact with the human world. With a timely arrival, Elluka retorted that she never expected Held to say that, asking then why she was given her mission. Элд объяснил свое мнение и Эллука спросила принял ли он решение. Забыв их разговор на прошлой неделе колдунья отчитала бога и сказала, что он был прав. Размышляя над этим Элд смотрел на всех в течение долгого времени прежде чем, наконец, ответить волшебнице, что он даст ей двух духов для реинкарнации: одну как ученика, а другую в качестве детектора греха. Заметив удивление Эллуки он извинился перед ней, так как не может взять на себя ответственность за грехи, родившиеся в его лесу, и что он не может его покинуть, поэтому поможет ей. На вопрос кого бы стоило взять Элд ответил, что Гумилия была бы хорошим учеником. Тайно приняв решение сделать Микаэлу своим преемником в качестве Тысячелетнего Дерева Элд дает возможность Микаэле подготовиться к этому предложив ей быть поисковиком греха. Увидив ее замешательство бог уточнил, что в связи с ее интересом к людям он дает ей редкую возможность узнать о них и дает им три года на выполенение поставленной задачи. После колдунья приняла план Элда и они пообщались на разные темы перед тем как она ушла с двумя духами. thumb|Held calls out Elluka's insecuritiesHeld explained his reasoning and Elluka asked if he made his decision. Having forgotten their conversation from weeks before, Elluka angrily chastised the tree god and described that she believed he was right. Meditating on this, Held looked upon everyone for a long while before finally answering the sorceress, permitting her to take two of his forest spirits for reincarnation, one as her apprentice and the other as a detector of the sin. Met with Elluka’s surprise, the god expressed his guilt over not taking responsibility over the Sins born in his forest and that he now could not leave the forest and so was willing to help her. When asked who would be appropriate, Held responded that Gumillia would be an excellent disciple. Secretly deciding to have Michaela succeed him as the Millennium Tree, Held used the opportunity to prepare Michaela, asking her if she would like to be the locator. Met with confusion, the god clarified that, due to her fascination with humans, he offered her a rare chance to learn about them, giving them three years to complete the task. After the sorceress accepted Held's plan, the two discussed different topics before she departed with the two spirits.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Зеленая охота Когда Лес Тысячелетнего Дерева был сожжен в 500 году, Элд беспокоился за свою жизнь в лесу. Благодаря вмешательству Эллуки ливень погасил пламя, спасая Элда и большую часть леса от разрушения. В конце Изумрудной Охоты Элд обратился к Эллуке и Гумилии с вопросом почему тело Микаэлы стало саженцем дерева. Элд открыл им, что его смертная форма зависит от Тысячелетнего Дерева и что близится время, когда он покинет мир смертных. Объясняя свой план Микаэле и о причинах отправки с колдуньей, Эллука интенсивно спорила прежде чем принять его. Впоследствии Гумилия сказала богу, что она решила остаться человеком и помочь Эллуке, опечалившись он принял ее решение, а затем впал в глубокий сон When the Millennium Tree Forest was burned in EC 500, Held was worried for all the life in the forest; due to Elluka’s intervention, a rainstorm doused the flames, saving Held and much of the forest from destruction.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 At the conclusion of The Green Hunting, Held was approached by Elluka and Gumillia, curious as to why Michaela’s body became tree saplings. Held revealed to them that his mortal form depended upon the life of the Millennium Tree and that it was soon his time to depart from the mortal plane.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Explaining his plan for Michaela and his reasons for sending her with the sorceress, Elluka intensely argued with him before finally accepting it. Afterwards, Gumillia told the earth god that she chose to remain human and help Elluka; saddened, he accepted her decision and then fell back into another deep slumber.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Reunion В 505 году он размышлял о своей судьбе и о том что доверил решение "греха" человечеству и своему преемнику. Он наблюдал как два гостя, Кларисса и Рин пришли к нему и помолились, перед тем как посадить саженец Микаэлы в землю. Видя возвращение своего чада он решил передать ей все свои знания, находя это искуплением собственных ошибок. Видя этот обмен, перед молитвой, бог спрашивает у кого Рин просит прощения и почему она плачет. Вскоре после этого Кларисса присоединилась к ней в просьбе о прощении и бог наблюдал, как они до наступления темноты. In EC 505, he contemplated his fate, entrusting the resolution of “Sin” to humanity and his successor. He watched as two visitors, Clarith and Rin, came to him, praying before planting Michaela’s sapling in the ground. Seeing his child return to him, he decided to impart all his knowledge to her, finding it to be his atonement for his past mistakes. Witnessing their interchange before returning to prayer, the god wondered who Rin was apologizing to and why she was crying. Shortly afterward, Clarith joined her in asking for forgiveness and the god watched as they cried like that until nightfall.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue После превращения Кайла Марлона в Демона Гордыни, Гумилия, Юкина Фризис и Жермен Авадония бежали в Лес Элда, где Гумилия спросила как победить Кайла. Элд ответил, что единственный способ - нанести удар в полнолуние, когда Гумилия получит полную силу. Элд отметил, что Кайл также достигнет пика в это время. Во время битвы Кайла и группы через две недели бог убедил Микаэлу петь, чтобы усмирить Кайла, и она сделала это, помогая успокоить одержимого короля. Вскоре после этого Элд потерял свою земную форму и покинул мир смертных. After Kyle Marlon was possessed and transformed by the Demon of Pride, Gumillia, Yukina Freezis, and Germaine Avadonia fled into Held's Forest; Gumillia consulted the deity on how to defeat Kyle. Held answered that the only way to defeat Kyle was to strike during the full moon, which would bring Gumillia's magical power to its peak. The deity then clarified that the possessed Kyle would also be at his full strength during that time. During Kyle's battle with the group two weeks later, Held convinced Michaela to sing to help subdue Kyle and she compiled, helping to pacify the possessed king.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Sometime afterward, Held's earthly form perished and he passed on from the mortal realm.Heavenly Yard Legacy "Волшебница Эллука спросила бога леса Элда выйти в путешествие... и собрать семь сосудов греха. Персонажи были самыми запутанными." -Отрывок из сочинений Гаммона Окто После кончины Элда Микаэла сменила его на посту Тысячелетнего Дерева действуя в качестве хранителя Леса Тысячелетнего Дерева и человечества. Столетия после его "смерти" и его участия с Микаэлой и Эллукой будет "рассмотрен" Мастером Суда. Во время организации "судебных дел" Гаммон Окто отметит сязь Элда с ними, сославшись на "заблуждение" наряду с другими лицами, участвующими в происходящем. After Held's earthly demise and departure from the mortal plane, Michaela succeeded him as the Millennium Tree, acting as the guardian of Millennium Tree Forest and mankind.Evil's Court Crossfade Centuries after his "death", his involvement with Michaela and Elluka would be "reviewed" by the Master of the Court. While organizing the "court cases", Gammon Octo noted Held's connection between the two, citing Held as "confusing" along with the others involved in the events.Evil's Court Booklet - Spirit of ELD Personality and Traits Элд часто сохранял внешнее спокойствие, медитативность и серьезность, тщательно рассматривая ситуацию и последствия, прежде чем принять решение или сделать что-либо. В связи с этим он считает, что боги и духи не должны вмешиваться в жизнь человечества, поэтому отправляет Эллуку, человека на поиски сосудов греха. Несмотря на это Элд не считал себя непогрешимым, пткрыто признав свою ошибку в позволении родиться "греху", а так же в позволении распространиться по всему миру за пределами его леса и поэтому вне его контроля. К большой ярости Эллуки, Элд вел себя как старик, случайна засыпая на несколько месяцев, так и не закончив обсуждение, а иногда даже забывая про их разговор. Также он был проницательным, давая благоразумный совет или представление о делах. Held often remained outwardly calm, meditative, and serious, carefully considering a situation and it's repercussions before making a decision or taking action. Due to this, he believed it was not the place of the gods or spirits to interfere with humanity, leaving them to their own devices and sending Elluka, a human, to collect the vessels of sin in his place.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Despite this, Held did not find himself infallible, openly admitting his mistake when handling the birth of "Sin" into the world as well as not acting before it was spread outside the forest and therefore beyond his control.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Much to Elluka's ire, Held acted like an old man, randomly falling asleep for months at a time without finishing a discussionThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 and sometimes even forgetting that the discussion even took place. Similarly, he acted sagacious, supplying prudent advice or insight regarding affairs.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 В качестве одного из богов Болганио Элд находился в близких отношениях с создателем Сикль и действовал в соответствии с его пожеланиями отказываясь вмешиваться в дела смертных. Как защитник леса, он заботился о всех жителях проживающих в нем, считая всех созданных им духов своими детьми. В результате он действовал защищая лес и наказал своим духам оставаться в лесу, чтобы те не были захвачены или убиты. Несмотря на это он разгневанно отчитал Микаэлу за неподчинение ему. Наблюдательный, Элд признавал сильные и слабые стороны окружающих, видя потенциал в увлечении людьми Микаэлой и отмечаю тенденцию Эллуки убегать когда эмоции вовлечены в дело. As one of the gods of Bolganio, Held had a close relationship with its creator, Sickle, and would act according to his wishes, refusing to interfere in mortal affairs in part to uphold his rules of the world.Heavenly Yard As the guardian of his forest, he cared deeply for the life residing in it, considering all the spirits he created to be his precious children. As a result, he acted protective of the forest and regulated his spirits to remain within the forest where they were safe from being captured or killed. Despite this, he was not above anger, as he irately reprimanded Michaela for disobeying him. Observant, Held recognized the strengths and flaws of those around him,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 seeing Michaela's human fascination with potentialThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue and noting Elluka's tendency to run away when emotionally involved in a matter.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Skills and Abilities Являясь одним из трех богов-драконов, Элд имел божественную власть над жизнью и землей. Воплотившись в дерево, бог спонтанно создал лес вокруг себя и всю жизнь, включая духов с их огромной магической силой. Также он имел силу управлять жизнью, превращая духов в физических животных в лесу, позволяя им взаимодействовать с миром. Ему поклонялись как части религии Левин, Элд отвечал за обильные урожаи, пока люди сами не научились возделывать землю. Being one of the three dragon gods, Held wielded divine power over life and the earth. Incarnating himself as a tree, the deity spontaneously generated the forest around him and all the life in it, including the spirits with their great magical power. Similarly, he had the capability to manipulate life, providing the means for the forest spirits to transform into physical animals while in his forest, allowing them to interact with the world.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Worshipped as part of the Levin religion, Held implicated he was responsible for providing bountiful harvests to humans before they began mastering the land themselves. Несмотря на это, его силы были ограничены, протигиваясь только по лесу. Кроме того его земная форма не могла передвигаться, будучи укорененной в земле, поэтому были и другие вещи которые он не мог делать. Будучи голосом разума, Элд метко помогал тем, кто искал его руководства, и оставался объестивным в своих наблюдениях и выводах. Как ни странно был очень сонлив, легко впадая в коматозное состояние из которого его не могли вывести никакие стимулы или источники, даже Эллука, прибегая к жестоким методам. In spite of this, his powers after incarnating were limited, stretching only as far as the forest. Likewise, his earthly form was unable to move, being rooted in the ground, and therefore had to assign others tasks that he couldn't complete. A voice of reason, Held aptly helped those seeking his guidance as best he could and remained objective in his observations or deductions. Oddly, he was an impressive heavy sleeper, slipping into a comatose state easily without waking to any stimuli regardless of the source,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 even Elluka's constant violence upon him.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Character Connections. Эллука Часовщица: Старый друг Элда. Он уважает навыки Эллуки как волшебницы и доверяет ей сбор Семи Смертных Грехов, хотя он был разочарован, когда она не смогла выполнить поставленную задачу за век. Он часто убеждал ее быть более осторожной в начинаниях, например в использовании Магии Часовщика и он скрыл свои намерение на счет Микаэлы от нее, несмотря на их дружбу. Elluka Clockworker: An old friend of Held. Held valued Elluka's skills as a sorceress and trusted her to collect the Seven Deadly Sins, although he was disappointed when she failed to complete the task with a century. He often urged her to be more cautious and considerate in her endeavours, such as in using the unpredictable Clockwork Magic, and hid his intentions towards Michaela from her despite their friendship. Микаэла: Создание и преемница Элда. Элд очень заботился о Микаэле и часто беспокоился о ее безопасности, был в ярости, когда она ослушалась его приказа и препятствовал ее интересу к людям. В то же время, он уважал ее интерес, считая необходимым для своего преемника, сохраняя надежду на то, что она сможет исправить его прошлые ошибки. Для Элда она была самым дорогим лесным духом. Michaela: Held's creation and successor. Held deeply cared about Michaela and was often worried about her safety, furious when she disobeyed his orders and discouraging her interest in humans. At the same time, he valued this same interest as necessary for when he chose her to be his successor, maintaining the hope that she would be able to correct his past mistakes. Held considered her most dear to him among all the forest spirits. Гумилия: Создание Элда. Признал ценность серьезного и методичного характера как средство сохранения Эллуки на пути и доверил ей обучаться магии. Он был расстроен, когда узнал желание Гумилии остаться в человеческой форме, однако принял его, после давал ей советы, например как остановить одержимого Кайла. Gumillia: Held's creation. Held recognized the value of Gumillia's serious and methodical nature as a means to keep Elluka on track, and so trusted her to be the magi's apprentice. He was saddened to learn of Gumillia's intention to remain a human rather than returning to him, although he openly accepted it; Held continued to give her aid in the future, such as helping her to stop the possessed Kyle. Сикль: является другом Элда. Были в близких отношениях до появления континента Болганио и помощи Сикль в поддержании его творения; принял смертную форму чтобы защитить его от Левии и Бегемо. Он демонстрировал уважение к правилам Сикль в мире, поэтому принял форму неподвижного дерева, чтобы не нарушать их. Sickle: A fellow god and good friend of Held. The two were close from before the creation of the Bolganio continent and Held aided Sickle in the maintenance of his creation, taking a mortal form to protect it from Levia and Behemo. He demonstrated great respect for Sickle's rules of the world as well, incarnating as an immobile tree so as not to violate them. Левиа: Собрат бог. Элд и Левиа возможно были в неплохих отношениях до Третьей Эры, но после Левиа и ее брат навредили народу Болганио и он увидел что должен защитить всех от их злобы. Levia: A fellow god. Held and Levia were presumably close before the Third Period, but after Levia and her brother caused trouble for the people of Bolganio he saw it necessary to protect others from their malice. Левиа: Собрат бог. Элд и Бегемо возможно были в неплохих отношениях до Третьей Эры, но после Бегемо и его сестра навредили народу Болганио и он увидел что должен защитить всех от их злобы. Behemo: A fellow god. Held and Behemo were presumably close before the Third Period, but after Behemo and his sister caused trouble for the people of Bolganio he saw it necessary to protect others from their malice. Мастер Суда: Пробудившийся сосуд, который Элд назвал "Мастер Суда" Master of the Court: An awakened vessel of sin that shares Held's title of "Master of the Court." Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Элда происходит из староанглийского слова "eld", означающее старый, древний; на Шведском это занит "огонь". *Held's name is derived from the Old English word eld, meaning "old age" or "antiquity"; in Swedish, it means "fire". *Деревья и лесные духи часто появляются в мифологии как священная часть природы и вселенной, как например в скандинавской мифологии Иггдрасиль, а в японской Кодама. *Trees and tree spirits often appear in mythology as holy or sacred entities of nature and the universe, such as the Yggdrasil of Norse mythology and the Kodama of Japanese mythology. Curiosities *Элд, по иронии, легко засыпает, слабо контактирует с Эльфегортом, на его границах с лесом, что связано с ленью, сном и грехом Лени в целом; также Эльфегорцы были созданы после его появления во Второй эре. *Held, ironically, falls asleep easily, loosely connecting him to Elphegort, where his forest resides, which is associated with laziness, sleep, and the sin of Sloth in general; similarly, the Elphes were modeled after his appearance during the Second Period.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 *Интересно, что Элд относится к Семи Смертным Грехам как к "грязи леса", как и Гензель и Гретель в в строке Хроносаги говорящие о "грязи" созданной их "претензиционной матерью". *Interestingly, Held refers to the Seven Deadly Sins as "filth of the forest",The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 paralleling Hänsel and Gretel's lines from Chrono Story about the "filth" created by their "pretentious mother". Gallery Songs= BigTree.png|The Millennium Tree in The Daughter of White EllukaTree.png|Held as he appears in Chrono Story |-| Books= ELD3.png|The Millennium Tree as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 987564.jpg|The Tree of Held as it appears in a poster of the novel |-| Manga= HeldDoEmanga.png|Held as he appears in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsEllukaHeldAllen.png|Held as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= Akuno-39.png|Illustration of the Tree of Held in Evils Kingdom 987564.jpg|The Millennium Tree in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green poster Appearances en:Held Категория:Персонажи Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Daughter of Evil